Os sinos da igreja
by Pokeinny
Summary: Uma ligação desesperada de seu velho amigo leva Watari apressadamente ao recluso sobrado da família Lawliet, onde ele seria unido a um excêntrico e solitário menino por um laço de sangue eterno.


A limusine preta e lustrosa estacionou em frente ao sobrado. Uma casa humilde, não muito grande, localizada em um ponto recluso do interior da Inglaterra e que a maioria dos moradores próximos nem sabia que existia.

Quillish Wammy, mais conhecido como Watari, saiu do carro luxuoso e prostrou-se frente à residência, um pesar em seus olhos azuis que transpunha o mero peso da idade. Não sabia exatamente o que esperar quando adentrasse o recinto, mas podia supor que não seriam imagens nada agradáveis. A folhagem dominava a paisagem ao redor, e a única coisa que o homem podia ver que lembrasse algum resquício de civilização naquele ponto era a torre alta de uma igreja relativamente próxima. Era noite, e a lua cheia dava uma iluminação pálida e misteriosa ao cenário.

Há apenas algumas horas, recebera uma ligação desesperada de seu amigo de longa data, Hershel Lawliet, professor em seu orfanato para crianças super-dotadas, o Orfanato Wammy.

" _Wammy, tem alguém na minha casa! Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, prometa que vai cuidar dos meninos para mim!"_

Hershel era um homem neurótico, normalmente ansioso ou preocupado com alguma coisa, então surtos de desespero ocorriam por motivos relativamente banais, como Watari já havia presenciado em várias ocasiões. Porém, o pânico na voz de seu amigo ao telefone era evidente, e era um pânico que o senhor inglês jamais havia ouvido na voz de seu amigo antes; era evidente que alguma coisa ruim de verdade havia ocorrido dessa vez. Watari pôde apenas assumir o pior, mas sua espera pelo melhor foi o que o guiou até a porta da frente, que mostrava sinais de arrombamento, e o fez entrar.

Uma parada abrupta, um arquejo de choque.

A luz pálida iluminava fracamente o corpo ensanguentado de Hershel, que estava jogado no chão da sala ao lado de sua filha Wren, no mesmo estado, os óculos redondos de ambos arremessados ao chão e com as lentes estilhaçadas. Uma criança posicionava-se de cócoras frente aos corpos, de costas para a porta.

Com a entrada de Watari, o infante virou-se abruptamente em direção à porta com um arquejo, seus enormes e arregalados olhos cinzas prendendo o olhar de Watari com um magnetismo surpreendente. Antes que ele pudesse encontrar as palavras, o pequeno já havia batido retirada.

"E-espere, ei…!" Os ossos desgastados de Watari não puderam acompanhar o jovem, que pulou pela janela da sala e sumiu em meio à folhagem escura. Ele não pôde fazer muito mais do que observar o garoto descalço sumir de sua vista.

Vendo seus esforços em alcançar o garoto frustrados, Watari correu e se ajoelhou ao lado de Hershel e Wren, checando rapidamente o pulso de ambos. A menina esbelta já não estava mais viva, mas seu amigo ainda se segurava ao plano terreno por um fino fio.

"O que aconteceu, Hershel!? Q-Quem fez isso com vocês!?"

Era claro que ele não obteria resposta; seu amigo encontrava-se no leito da morte e não tinha força para enunciar. O professor soltou apenas um breve murmúrio de lamento. Sua respiração fraca, logo em seguida, cessou-se com um último suspiro. Com um pesar terrível em seus olhos cansados, Watari cerrou as pálpebras do homem sobre os largos olhos cinzas e atualmente opacos, mas que antes capturavam uma vivacidade espantosa para um homem aparentemente tão introvertido e recluso.

Logo na porta aberta ao lado, na cozinha, o filho mais velho, Sedrick, encontrava-se morto no chão do mesmo modo que seus outros parentes, num assassinato que o homem grisalho assumira, por meio de uma rápida análise visual dos corpos, ter sido provocado por um esfaqueamento impiedoso e aflito. Dois dos três filhos de Hershel haviam sido mortos na chacina, mas ainda restava um.

Olhou em direção à janela por onde o menino havia fugido. A intensidade daquele olhar ainda o amedrontava: um olhar pueril que tivera sua inocência corrompida muito cedo. Watari jamais havia visto o caçula de Hershel, já que os dois homens ultimamente não se viam fora do Orfanato Wammy e Hershel lecionava a seus filhos em casa, fazendo com que raramente saíssem. Watari lembrava-se de Hershel ter mencionado que seu filho mais novo era o mais recluso, até mesmo mais do que ele mesmo e do que sua falecida esposa, e que parecia estar sempre com o olhar vidrado no vazio, além de exibir uma capacidade de raciocínio exemplar para sua idade e um interesse quase obsessivo em resolver quebra-cabeças e vencer jogos.

O nome peculiar do garoto veio à tona na mente de Watari de repente.

* * *

L não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo quando seu irmão o pegou nos braços e o escondeu no armarinho da despensa na cozinha, pedindo desesperadamente que se escondesse bem lá dentro. Só sabia que parecia que alguém tinha entrado em sua casa e que não eram pessoas legais.

"Não sai daí de jeito nenhum, tá? Só se algum de nós mandar ou se você tiver certeza que tá tudo bem," Sedrick sussurrou, aflito, enquanto o empurrava para dentro do armário.

"O que tá acontecendo, Sedrick? Quem são essas pessoas?" o tom de voz de L, apesar de mantido em volume baixo, se exasperava mais com cada palavra.

"L… e-eu te amo, tá bom?"

L não teve tempo de responder enquanto seu irmão, em prantos, fechava a porta. Tratou de se esconder sob uma das prateleiras dentro do pequeno e escuro armazém; a única luz que entrava ali vinha pelas frestas horizontais na porta.

O garoto não sabia o que esperar. Só sabia que dois homens estranhos tinham invadido sua casa com facas nas mãos enquanto sua irmã estava na sala estudando e ele estava na cozinha com o irmão comendo o mousse de chocolate que seu pai fizera antes de ir trabalhar. Wren, entusiasta das artes marciais, tentou impedi-los de invadir, enquanto Sedrick o agarrou nos braços e o trouxe até aquela situação.

Ele conseguia ouvir os gritos de seus irmãos lutando contra os estranhos, e repentinamente, pôde ouvir também a voz de seu pai vindo da sala. Engoliu em seco, se encolhendo o máximo que pôde sob a prateleira e mordendo a ponta de seu dedo polegar, seu frágil corpo estremecendo. L não era uma criança que demonstrava emoções fortes no cotidiano, mas aquela situação era a mais angustiante, amedrontadora e desesperadora que já tivera que enfrentar até então em sua tenra idade. O nó em sua garganta e o aperto em seu estômago aumentavam a cada segundo que tinha que ficar ali, sozinho e impotente frente ao perigo. Se havia algo que L odiava, era não poder tomar as rédeas de uma situação, principalmente uma que botava a vida de seus entes queridos em risco.

Os gritos de luta logo viraram gritos de pânico, gritos sufocados que acompanhavam baques secos e curtos que, para o desespero de L, se tratavam das lâminas desferindo golpes rápidos contra a carne e sangue de sua família.

L não mais ouvia a voz de Wren e de seu pai. Os olhos esbugalhados e escuros viram duas sombras se locomovendo lentamente pelas frestas da porta; era Sedrick e um dos homens. Sedrick implorava por sua vida entre soluços.

"S-s-senhor, p-por favor não f-faaz isso… N-não faz, NÃO-"

Uma das sombras se moveu violentamente contra a outra. Os gritos. Os baques surdos. O cheiro metálico do sangue.

Ele era o próximo.

Apesar do pânico que ameaçava se instalar, L se esforçou para manter sua respiração o mais estável possível de modo a não alertar os estranhos quanto à sua presença, mordendo seu dedo com uma força de perfurar a pele e arrancar sangue. Seu diafragma comprimido pelo corpo encolhido apenas aumentava a sensação de sufocamento. O estado de torpor mental era tamanho que ele mal conseguia registrar as palavras dos estranhos, mas eles soavam desesperados para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Foram até a sala, e L pôde ouvi-los saqueando as gavetas apressadamente, destruindo seu lar. Pôde ouvi-los subirem a escada e revirarem todos os quartos, e depois escutou os passos rápidos e as respirações ofegantes sumindo na distância.

O soar incessante do sino da igreja sinalizava o fim da tarde.

* * *

Era o dia seguinte, e Watari retornara ao sobrado em sua limusine logo depois do horário do almoço. Sequer havia alertado as autoridades sobre o que havia ocorrido, pois a presença da polícia certamente amedrontaria o caçula de Hershel.

" _Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, prometa que vai cuidar dos meninos para mim!"_

Watari nunca teve a chance de responder, mas ele havia prometido para si mesmo que cumpriria sua palavra não proferida. O último herdeiro de seu amigo seria criado no Orfanato Wammy, onde teria seu potencial intelectual explorado ao máximo e estaria diretamente sob a asa do diretor, ou seja, o próprio Quillish Wammy. O problema seria convencer o garoto de que essa era a melhor opção para ele naquele momento e de que ele estaria em boas mãos.

Watari entrou na casa com toda a cautela do mundo. Enxergou os corpos, que já exalavam o cheiro da decomposição da matéria orgânica, com lamento. Não havia sinal do rapazinho de ontem. Pelos relatos de Hershel, Watari sabia que não deveria subestimar o menino, que era altamente inteligente para sua idade de quatro anos. Chegou à conclusão de que uma criança esperta não se esconderia em lugares óbvios como os quartos ou a sala, por isso, decidiu procurar primeiro em lugares como a cozinha, a lavanderia e os banheiros.

Procurou por mais de uma hora nesses lugares, mas não encontrou nada. Decidiu que talvez o garoto estivesse usando a lógica reversa e estivesse se escondendo nos lugares mais óbvios. A sala e os quartos estavam todos revirados, como Watari constatara no dia anterior ao conduzir uma pequena investigação à procura de provas sobre a identidade dos culpados, o que dificultava a busca. No quarto do garoto, o primeiro do corredor, viu um volume suspeito sob uma manta em cima da cama; ao retirá-la, viu tratar-se de um bando de almofadas que, estava certo, o menino havia plantado ali de propósito para frustrá-lo. O truque se repetira em todos os outros quartos e até mesmo no sofá da sala. Watari procurou por horas a fio, mas não encontrou o garoto. O sino da igreja batia; o dia já estava para acabar. O homem grisalho já estava se frustrando e assumindo que o menino havia ido embora quando enxergou um breve movimento com o canto do olho.

Talvez ele realmente tivesse se escondido no lugar mais óbvio, afinal.

* * *

O silêncio da casa era insuportável. O cheiro de sangue e de carne em decomposição substituíra o cheiro dos doces e confeitos que seu pai gostava de fazer aos fins de semana para os filhos. Tudo denotava a presença da morte estática onde antes houvera vida e movimento, e mesmo assim, L não tinha forças para sair de perto da sua família, como se houvesse um fio de esperança ao qual pudesse se agarrar ali.

No dia seguinte ao que aquele outro estranho invadira sua casa como os outros dois, L voltou, verificou se a casa estava vazia novamente e entrou de novo, prostrando-se de cócoras próximo aos cadáveres de seu pai e irmãos. O certo a se fazer seria ir embora dali, procurar ajuda ou apenas fugir de novas ameaças, mas aquela era uma rara ocasião em que as emoções do menino falavam mais alto do que sua lógica avançada. Dadas as circunstâncias, era compreensível. Além do mais, a relva em volta da casa era muito amedrontadora à noite.

Não saía de perto deles a não ser que tivesse que ir ao banheiro, vigiar os arredores da casa ou comer. Estava se alimentando exclusivamente dos pães nos armários mais baixos da cozinha e dos restos gelados do almoço na geladeira; a partir de um momento, tinha vontade de vomitar só de pensar em comer aquelas coisas. Os doces e bolachas estavam muito altos para ele alcançar, o que o angustiava.

Em um dos momentos de vigília da casa, viu um carro comprido e negro estacionar na frente do sobrado. L arregalou os olhos, seu coração disparando. Seria o mesmo homem de ontem? O que ele tanto queria ali a ponto de voltar no dia seguinte?

Subiu rapidamente as escadas e se escondeu sob as almofadas de uma das armadilhas que havia preparado nas camas dos quartos especialmente para caso uma situação dessas acontecesse. Em melhores circunstâncias ele poderia ter pensado em algo melhor, mas não teve tempo e simplesmente não estava com cabeça para pensar. Só podia torcer que a sorte estivesse ao seu lado.

Ele conseguia ouvir os passos e os suspiros irritados do estranho que o procurava. Teria achado graça na irritação do homem, não fosse seu cansaço mental e físico extremos. Sustentava sua respiração para ficar o mais imóvel possível quando ouvia o estranho por perto. Houve uma hora em que ele retirou a manta de cima das almofadas, e L precisou de muito controle mental para não reagir ali. Por sorte, como o menino havia previsto, o homem deixou o quarto de sua irmã, justamente onde L se escondia, como o penúltimo para procurar dentre os dormitórios, já que era o penúltimo do corredor, e ao perceber um padrão nas "armadilhas" dos quartos anteriores, assumiu que todas estavam ali apenas para irritá-lo, não pensando em olhar embaixo dos travesseiros nos últimos quartos.

Era uma lógica sujeita a muitas falhas, mas a sorte parecia estar ao lado do menino dessa vez.

O homem estava quase do lado dele, dando um suspiro de derrota. L se sentia quase vitorioso...

… O sino da igreja. Fim da tarde.

Com cada badalada do sino, o corpo de L estremecia e o coração dava um salto. Cada badalada o levava mais perto de um _flashback_ lúcido. Arrastava o menino mais em direção ao passado cálido de hemoglobina e tão, tão recente, a ferida ainda tão aberta, a dor ainda tão presente, a respiração cada vez mais difícil de conter, as almofadas pesando mil toneladas sobre o corpo encolhido debaixo da estante da despensa, a manta sendo retirada de cima do cadáver do irmão ainda tépido e sangrento, o baque surdo da ponta da faca na almofada que era levantada e que revelava-

Quem!?

* * *

Quando Watari retirou a almofada que revelou a presença do menino, percebeu o quão inquieto ele parecia, e justamente foi essa inquietação que revelou seu esconderijo. O menino lançou novamente aquele olhar intenso, e com a proximidade, Watari pôde ver com mais clareza o pavor daqueles olhos arregalados e fundos, traindo a tentativa de uma fachada de neutralidade na expressão facial.

O pequeno saiu debaixo das almofadas em um pulo, correndo porta afora.

"E-espere! Escute, eu sou amigo do seu pai... L!"

O som dos passinhos rápidos cessou abruptamente. Watari viu aquilo como um bom sinal.

"L… Esse é seu nome, não é? Nunca entendi porque seu pai te deu esse nome," sorriu. "Conhecia seus irmãos, Wren e Sedrick, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de te conhecer."

Os espetos do cabelo volumoso e negro surgiram no batente da porta, seguidos do rostinho. Finalmente, Watari conseguira prender a atenção do menino.

"Meu nome é Quillish Wammy, mas pode me chamar de Watari. Sou amigo do seu pai há um bom tempo, frequentamos a mesma faculdade e ele trabalhava na minha instituição," sorriu. Tentava manter sua expressão o mais convidativa possível. Sentou-se no chão, onde poderia se manter ao nível dos olhos de L e demonstrar que não oferecia perigo. "Eu… sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Eu também senti a perda do meu velho amigo."

Watari percebeu um leve recuo por parte de L. Talvez soasse presunçoso demais tentar comparar as dores de ambos. "Bom… Posso te garantir que não ofereço perigo algum. Estou aqui porque seu pai me pediu um favor um pouco antes de… bom, você sabe." Ele tomou o silêncio de L como permissão para continuar. "Ele… me pediu para que cuidasse de vocês caso alguma coisa acontecesse com ele. No caso, de você apenas, dadas as circunstâncias."

A falta de expressão corporal do menino era surpreendente. Ele apenas o encarava fixamente com aqueles olhos cinzas e opacos; o desconforto que aquilo causava era notável. O silêncio de L também ajudava a deixar a situação inquietante, mas Watari já havia lidado com muitas crianças excêntricas e anti-sociais no orfanato e já estava acostumado a esse tipo de atitude.

"Foi o último pedido de seu pai antes de morrer," aquilo sim causou uma leve reação no menino, uma expressão sutil de tristeza em seu olhar fundo e cansado. "E então, L, o que me diz?"

O pequeno moveu-se de modo a aparecer inteiro em frente à porta, e finalmente Watari pôde dar uma boa olhada no filho de seu amigo. Se parecia muito com a mãe, mas certamente apresentava características do pai, apesar de ter um aspecto físico mais peculiar que de ambos. Pequeninas olheiras começavam a adornar os olhos; o coitado provavelmente não conseguiu pregar o olho a noite toda. Era magro, sua postura era curvada, e as roupas eram largas e confortáveis, quase maiores do que ele. Carregava uma pequena bolsa preta no ombro. Escutava as palavras de Watari com o dedo indicador repousando sobre o pequenino lábio inferior.

"Sou diretor de um orfanato chamado Orfanato Wammy, onde seu pai lecionava a crianças super-dotadas como você. Sei que você é muito mais inteligente do que a maioria das crianças da sua idade, seu pai me contou. Com a nossa orientação, você vai poder explorar seu potencial ao máximo, e ter uma casa onde vai ser cuidado também. Me comprometi a cuidar pessoalmente de você, como promessa ao seu pai," o homem percebeu que era inútil aguardar respostas de L, já que ele apenas observava fixamente. "Caso ainda esteja indeciso… Também podemos te ajudar a descobrir quem foram os culpados pelo que aconteceu aqui ontem e trazê-los à justiça."

L estremeceu, cabisbaixo. Estaria cogitando?

"Como."

"Hm?" Se surpreendeu; era a primeira vez que ouvia a vozinha do pequeno.

"Como tenho a garantia de que você conheceu meu pai?"

"Imaginei que você diria isso," ele sorriu. De dentro de uma pequena bolsa que carregava, pegou uma foto que havia tirado com Hershel e a mostrou a L, que a fitou curioso. "Tiramos esta foto anteontem. Seu pai levou uma cesta com algumas sobremesas naquele dia." Era tão recente que soava até abstrato que Hershel estivesse morto. Há dois dias estava tudo tão bem...

"É… Ele fez isso mesmo..." o menino levou o polegar aos lábios enquanto fitava o teto, pensativo.

"Tenho uma coisa aqui para você também," disse Watari enquanto tirava uma pequena caixa de isopor de dentro da bolsa. "Seu pai me deu anteontem e eu acabei nem comendo… Achei que você gostaria." Abriu a caixa, e dentro estava uma fatia de torta de morango com chantilly.

Foi incrível a velocidade com que L se aproximou de Watari depois de toda a desconfiança que havia exibido, pegando a caixa em suas pequenas mãos. O menino agachou-se no chão em uma posição que Watari jamais havia visto alguém sentar e começou a degustar a sobremesa com o fantasma de um brilho em seus olhos e com um entusiasmo contido, mas presente.

"É… Essa é a torta do meu pai," L disse, não se importando em engolir a comida antes de falar. Quando a torta acabou, L escrutinou a caixa de isopor como se isso fosse fazer outro pedaço aparecer ali.

"Estava bom?"

"Sim… Meu pai faz, ou fazia, as melhores sobremesas..."

Ele ficou fitando a caixa por um momento. Seus olhos opacos marejaram e seu lábio inferior estremeceu assim como todo o pequeno corpo. A demonstração de emoção durou pouco; antes que L se permitisse chorar, se escondeu atrás de sua máscara fria novamente. "Bom... vamos?"

"Você vem para o orfanato, certo? Fico feliz por isso. Seu pai também estaria," Watari sorriu, radiante.

"Vou com uma condição," L lançou aquele mesmo olhar penetrante e profundo, inquietando o homem. "Vocês vão me ajudar a achar quem fez isso e por quê. E não vão questionar os métodos que eu empregar pra punir essas pessoas."

Watari tremeu. Aqueles olhos lânguidos agora ardiam numa labareda que crepitava, com sede de queimar o que estivesse no caminho. Era uma criança, mas naquele momento, não soava como uma, e não se expressava como uma. Era alguém em busca de justiça; que queria _ser_ a justiça. E ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da voz fina de uma criança de quatro anos apenas deixava aquela situação mais inquietante.

"L… Eu não sei se posso te prometer essa última parte."

"Então não vou. E vou achar eles sozinho," bufou irritado, mordendo o a ponta do polegar.

Ele estava inflexível. Hershel não gostaria nem um pouco de ouvir seu filho dizendo esse tipo de coisa, mas Watari sabia que não conseguiria convencer aquela criança do contrário. E que se L dependesse somente de sua lógica, conseguiria achar os assassinos sozinho mesmo tão novo, mas sem alguém para cuidar dele em tão tenra idade, estaria perdido. Watari suspirou, contrariado.

Mas por um lado, queria ver o que L seria capaz de fazer com os assassinos de seu amigo de longa data.

"Muito bem. Mas jamais permitiremos que se coloque em risco. Aah, seu pai não ia gostar nada disso," suspirou.

"Eu sei que não. Mas ele entenderia."

Watari não tinha tanta certeza daquilo. "Muito bem… Então vamos. A polícia deve estar a caminho. Não se preocupe, analisei todas as evidências que vi nas cenas do crime antes da chegada deles."

"Já coletei todas as evidências e analisei bem antes de você," L disse distraidamente, mordiscando a ponta do dedo indicador, ameaçando sorrir levemente. Watari olhou para a pequena bolsa no ombro do pequeno. Bom, claro… Não era uma criança qualquer, afinal.

* * *

As sirenes indicavam a chegada dos policiais enquanto os dois iam para a limusine. Em dado momento, L empacou, observando a cena dos policiais analisando os cadáveres de seus irmãos e de seu pai. Sentia repulsa por aquela cena, em que homens fardados cutucavam e analisavam os corpos de sua família como se fossem objetos. Que importância aquilo tinha para eles? Nenhuma! Era apenas mais uma estatística!

Mas para a criança prodígio, aquilo tinha uma importância titânica. Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida, ele acharia os culpados da chacina que alterou permanentemente as rotas de sua vida e que tomou as vidas das únicas pessoas que ele se sentia capaz de amar na Terra. Descobriria o motivo de tudo aquilo e os faria pagar muito caro pelo que fizeram.

" _L… e-eu te amo, tá bom?"_

" _Eu… eu também amo vocês. E vou vingar a morte de vocês."_

Um nó se formou em sua pequena garganta enquanto ele desviava o olhar para a limusine que o levaria a seu novo destino.

" _Ou meu nome não é L Lawliet._ _"_


End file.
